Dreamers
by soero'smagicBubble
Summary: Sam Pettingfield is a high school student with an addiction to TV.But when she haves a strange dream she soon find herself in the animated world she's come to love.Now,after having the dream,she must solve the mystery behind it. R&R pairings not available
1. Chapter1: The Dream

**Asuka: A new story! I am just on a role. Now this story is actually based on a dream that I had the other night. I hope you'll find it just as mysterious and strange as I did...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO/GX, just my stories about them.**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

It all started with a dream.

_"What's going on?"_

I don't know how it started, or how it'll end...

_"It's attacking!"_

But for every instant that I was there, I felt like that moment...would be my last...

My name is Samantha Pettingfield. But I'm sure you don't really care right about now. I'd give you a background, but that'll come back to you later in my story.

But anyways...

I was spending the night at my Aunt Ami's house. Well my sister and I were anyways. You see my Aunt Ami and my Uncle Steve just moved into their new house and wanted us to come and spend the night there. They're only in their late twenties, so they're familiar with our needs and our habits; I being almost on 16 and my younger sister almost 11. I was happy. Actually we were all happy, but I was the most. Heh, had my sister had known that we would have been arguing about who was the happiest, of course then no one would be happy, so I guess in the end it didn't really matter who won that fight.

Only Heaven knows what time it was when I finally went to bed that night. My younger sister had some how managed to convince Aunt Ami to let her watch "Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me" and when she did she turned it up so bloody loud, it took me an extra hour just to get to sleep; that and a trip out into the living room to tell her to turn it down a bit because, in my words, "'the neighbors' called and said they didn't think it wasn't loud enough!" At last she turned it down and I had some piece to my self.

Well...I thought so anyways...

You see, even though I'm a sophomore in High School, I watch _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_! Crazy as it may seem to you, I know, but I'm just hooked onto that show you know? I was hooked on the last series as well. Every Saturday I would get all excited and watch the morning episodes every chance that I got and if I was lucky, since we didn't have DVR then, I would be able to record the showing and watch it over again, but before we got DVR it was nearly impossible for me to do so.

I don't know how this came about, but that night I had a dream about YGO/GX. I don't know what it was that made me have a dream about this, but I remember it clearly, as if I were dreaming right now...

_In the dream I started off outside with the GX crew: Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Chazz, Zane, Atticus, and Bastion. For some reason Chumly wasn't there. We were talking...just talking, and they included me in as if I had known them forever, like all dreams seem to be. _

_But then something happened and all the sudden there were panic and mayhem and we where in some sort of dome-like place. It looked like a giant cavern that was made for holding prisoners in stone cells. However, not all the rooms where cells, some where actually...well, rooms! But this isn't the point; the point is the place was huge! I felt like I could look up from the top floor and still not am able to see the ceiling. But from the position we where in, I honestly didn't think we had time to look around._

_"Sam, what are you doing? C'mon!" Yelled Atticus to me, and he grabbed my arm. I panicked, I heard stone breaking and walls crumbling but I didn't know what was going on. I felt like I was going blind, so I just followed his lead. We hid. Next thing I know I'm hearing voices in my head, telling me not to run...and then..._

_Everything was better again. It all goes back to normal as if nothing had ever happened, as if I had gone back in time to how it was before the destruction happened. _

_It was like I was in some sort of tournament and everyone was there. We where in a field, kind of like a football field, accept bigger, and greener. In the middle was a giant Blimp that, obviously, everyone had ridden in. _

_We seemed to just be hanging out right now; I don't really know what in all was going on right then. I was confused, but at the same time knew what was going on, and I saw things only through my own eyes, not watching myself like some dreams are. _

_I wasn't too sure what in all everyone was talking about, but they where excited to be there. _

_We walked and talked, the gang and I went upstairs, it seemed almost like we were in that same dome except it had grass in the middle of it instead of dirt like it was before I "went back in time". _

_I was having a good enough time...that was until..._

_Something happened...I still don't know what happened, but something happened and I heard someone shouting:_

_"It's attacking!" _

_Then, suddenly, monsters! Alive! And attacking things! _

_I was terrified! I wanted to run; I wanted to scream! Everything that had happened before was happening now, as if before it had all been a premonition. However…_

I woke up...

The sound of someone closing the door awoke me with a sudden fright and I felt the sting of it going running through me like water running through rocks. To be in a dream such as that, everything seemed real. Sure, I had been animated and sure I was with fictional characters; but yet it seemed as though I hadn't been dreaming at all. This was something uncommon with my dreams, and that is the only reason why I am telling it to you. I feel that my story must be told to someone.

I heaved out a sigh, thinking it was all over, hoping it was all over, _knowing_ it was all over. So, with the natural knowledge that you never start over where you leave off on a dream, I immediately fell back a sleep; and rather quickly too, surprisingly.

_But I was wrong. _

_I did start from where I had left off; __**right where I had left off!**_

_This time I saw the monsters attack, and felt like I needed to do something about it. I heard Jaden summon a monster down below, except when he summoned it, it came to life! Instead of being a hologram like Seto Kaiba had designed his duel disks to do, it actually came out of the card and became a living breathing creature!_

_I just wanted to stare and gaze in awe, but my dream body, apparently, had a different plan: RUN FOR IT'S F'N LIFE!_

_So I did, I ran. I saw some of the others running as well ahead of me; they where beginning to separate and split up: running for separate rooms to try and get to shelter from the raining rubble. _

_So I tried what they were trying, to run into a room and hide until everything was back to normal, or life itself stopped in me. _

_That's how my dreams had been lately._

_Myself being in trouble, and in the end of it all...I was dead, or dying, and there was simply no hope._

_I was thinking about that now. It was truly as if I was there. But I didn't have enough time to think on much, for the scenery around me had just warped into the downstairs part of the arena, and I was in the huge shadow of something; and I didn't want to find out what. But in the end, I soon did. _

_I simply turned and there it was. Or rather, there __**they**__ were. Monsters! Huge ones! And yet...vaguely familiar ones._

_Yes._

_I had seen them before on the show._

_There was Armed Dragon LV7, and Arched Fiend, and some other very powerful fiend like, or semi-related monsters, that all had one connection: they where all Chazz's cards._

_And there he was, on top of his Armed Dragon, a evil look on his face._

_No, it wasn't Chazz._

_It was someone who __**looked**__ like Chazz, but it couldn't possibly be him. Chazz, while being an idiot sometimes, was a good guy, despite the constant lust for wanting to see Jaden to loose. But this time he was lusting for something else...this time he was lusting for power. _

_"That's it you little worms! I am Chazz Princeton! Remember that name, for it shall soon be the name of your king!"_

_I had to admit, it wasn't that threatening of a line, but when you're surrounded by monsters 10 times your own size and body weight, then you'll listen to anything that anyone has to stay right now. _

_Chazz's gaze fell upon my helpless body and he smirked an evil smirk so dreadful, you knew what was coming your way._

_He began talking, it was too bad I couldn't hear his murmurs through his monsters' shrieking—shrieking like there was no tomorrow and I was starting to get sick of the sound, but I knew there was nothing I could do. _

_But then I did hear Chazz's voice. He shouted what he was saying now, and even though it was merely a few words, you didn't need a high intelligent to know what they meant._

_"Now, DIE!" _

_Everything from that point on went in slow motion to me. I looked down, seeing the horrified faces of those around me. Atticus and ran into hiding with me, his face bearing utter pain and horror. A man I didn't not recognize—not even from the show—was also with him, and he too seemed afraid for me. Atticus said something, his mouth making words but no sound coming out. I felt grief wash over me as I found that I knew what the words were, but I could not make out the sound to be sure. My dream-heart raced in my chest. I fell down backwards, the ground shaken beneath my feet. My hand slid across shards of rocks, and I felt the pain that was inflicted upon them. However, my eyes never once left the creature in front of me._

_I saw his Armed Dragon LV7 raising its claws to strike..._

_It was the last I saw..._

**Man, amazing how quickly good chapters go by huh? **

**So what did you guys think? I really want to know! Please send in your reviews and tell about what you think on this new story of mine! **

**(PS!--I'm going to start posting the names of the people that review, so if you guys have any questions, look for the headers and you can get your answer then. I'm already working on the second chapter, so send them in quick!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Entrance

SMB: Thanks for your reviews guys! I love to hear from my readers, it always encourages me to write faster to satisfy their needs. Send in more reviews, and if they're really good, I'll put them up here in honor!

creates new 'honor wall'

Happy new year everyone! I hope it was a lot better than mine laughs at inside joke

Okay, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 2: Entrance.**

I'm still not exactly sure how it all happened. I think it started with screaming and shouts of "are you all right?" and "what happened?" but no one really knows.

My day had been going on all right, I recall waking up from that strange dream, thankfully in one piece, and going home the next day with my obnoxious sister. I also recall everything all the way up until dinner when everything started to get dizzy and black. I remember looking down at my hand, and suddenly noticing a rather odd looking scar that I hadn't remembered getting (although, with my balance and coordination, it wasn't exactly uncommon for a new scar to suddenly appear on me, so I had thought nothing of it at first.) But after all of that, my memory is fuzzy.

At first I remember thinking, "oh great, mom's done it again with dinner," being that my mother is a master at ruining a good meal. (It was no wonder our dad was the cook of the house.) She is what you could call, a "creative cooker." That had been my initial thought as to why I suddenly fell. I had fallen out of my chair during dinner, my head being in a woozy, and my body feeling like it was under attack by a million different things at one time. Heat, cold, burning, itching, the whole shebang.

I remember screaming, and then mom calling the 911 on the house phone, but nothing else. The next thing I had known I was in a hospital bed, surrounded by my loved ones, who sat and stood by my bed with clasped hands; praying I was all right. I wasn't awake for very long, though, I only remember being awake long enough to hear that I had had a seizer of some sort before passing out again.

I could hear the drifting voices as I fell asleep in that cold room, in that cold bed. My mother in a panic, my father asking what was going on, and my sister…nothing really from her. My younger brother was crying, asking why I wouldn't wake up. I thought perhaps I had died, and that it was my ghost seeing the results, but another small wake up hours later proved me wrong.

My mother was still there when I woke up; father had left, and taken the kids with him. I asked mother what the doctor had said, and she just replied, "It was nothing dear, you just fainted is all." I don't think she realized that I had heard him when he had said I had had a seizer hours before. I didn't stay on the subject long.

I continued on, asking her how long I had been there, and if I was able to get home soon. She told me that they wanted to keep me there a couple more days, and that I had only been out till then—as if that wasn't blatantly obvious—and that had only been a few hours. Why she was suddenly avoiding giving me a strait answer all of the sudden made me question why I even bothered asking. (Or why she was doing so, but more why I even bothered.)

As I look back on it now, I wish I had just asked to go home right then. I feel like I should have just fought to go home, so that I wouldn't be caught in the situation I was now in.

_Why was all of this happening all of the sudden_? I remember thinking that day. _Why now?_ Everything was suddenly all topsy-turvy! It had all happened so fast, I was surprised my mind was keeping up.

The beeping of the IV was probably the last thing I heard before I slipped into a deep sleep. I was lost within my own mind, my thoughts shrouded in memory of how my world was suddenly lost.

I remember there being a dream, a dream where I was in water. Or, at least it seemed like I was in water, I couldn't really tell anymore, it felt like air, and yet I saw the water around me and the air-bubbles coming out of my mouth as I stared into the cold, dark abyss. I also remember there being a voice…who's I'm not exactly sure yet. All this time, and I still don't know. I can't remember what it had said either, just that it was there…and it was comforting. I think the next thing that happened was I recall seeing a light.

I thought about those movies with people telling their loved ones to "not walk towards the light!" But perhaps this time I should have. I should have walked towards the light, perhaps it would have lead me home instead of here, where nothing made sense and I was suddenly all alone.

But, I hadn't walked towards the light, thinking, at the time, that it would lead me to heaven and my death. No I had swum away from the light, heading towards some where off in the distance that bore something else. What, exactly, that something else had been that had drawn me to this place, I don't know, but I do know that it had seemed safer than the light. I was still human then. I was still _real _then…

Then there was a beach, and that was where the dream ended I think, because I woke up moments later. But I had also woken up on shore, so I wasn't exactly with it yet. I tried to go back to sleep, thinking that possibly that would lead me back home. But for some reason I was wide awake, and sleep would not come.

Then I thought I heard the voice again, it whispered in the wind to me, saying strange things. Things that seemed both incoherent and incomprehensible. The only word I made out was "chosen." (I rolled my eyes later at that one, too, so don't feel bad.)

So, after a few more minutes—at least they felt like minutes, I wasn't exactly sure how long I had been there really—of watching the night time sky, I decided to finally sit up. I thought that maybe if I did that then I would get a better view on where I was, and that maybe there would be someone around who could help me out here. However, it didn't help much really, since, as it turned out, I only sat up to face the empty ocean and lone rock formations off in the distance. It seemed peaceful enough, soft waves slowly crashing against the shore, and against the distant rocks. The sea was black beneath the night-time sky, only the moon gave it a silver illumination on the water. I sighed at the sight, but then remembered I had a mission to do: Find out where the heck I was!

Maybe if I turned around?

Nope. Nothing, but rocks, and a huge cliff. _Well, _I thought, _that idea was worst than the first! _Maybe if I walked around a bit? I looked like there was a way to get up the cliff—at least that would give me a better view of things.

As I struggled to get to my feat and look around, things seemed a little familiar to me, but I wasn't sure why. Maybe I had come here on vacation before? Yes, that was probably it. My dad loved taking vacations to strange places, so maybe this had been one of them. That would make more sense at least.

As I regained my balance and began walking towards the cliff—I had been absolutely sure that I would have to climb it—I found that it would be easier for me to get up to the top of cliff than I thought. There was a zigzag like path that led up the side of the cliff to the grassy ground above. Oh yes, it was definitely a tourist attraction, I had certainly been there before.

I laughed at the quiet, small voice in the back of my head that told me something else was going on here that it was something that I would remember for the rest of my days. Yeah right. Something special? Happening to me? It was almost as ridiculous as saying that I was now in a different world. (Oh, how I cursed myself after that one. I had practically screamed to be jinxed.)

I slowly made my way to the top of the hill; I was wide awake, but very exhausted. My legs felt like jell-o beneath me. It was almost like walking in stilts; you couldn't really keep from falling down. I did, several times, and I'm surprised I didn't roll back down to the bottom of the cliff (or if not that then trip and fall off the side—either way I'd have to work my way back up.)

My mind wandered as I traveled up. What would I find at the top? If there were people, then how was I supposed to get home? Could they help me? _Would_ they help me? I shook my head. They had to help me…right? They would…wouldn't they? I mean after all, that would be the nice thing to do. The right thing to do. Surely not everyone in this world was truly evil and never helped anyone at all but themselves. Surely there had to be someone else here. There was no way I was the only one. Unless…

Unless I was on an island…

I reached the top then. The grass felt good beneath my feet. Feet. I wasn't wearing any shoes! Where were my shoes? More importantly, where the hell was I? I turned to look at my surroundings like I had originally planned. I turned to see a vast ocean…but nothing else. The black waters, bathed in silver from the moon. The stray rocks, creating glistening diamonds that sprayed into the air from the water below. And then the soft sandy shore below me; the water blanketing it with its warming comfort that was its natural motion that was ebb and flow. All of this…and nothing more.

So here I was: Stuck on an island, all alone. At least I believed I was alone. I turned to look over my shoulder, but saw nothing but the entrance to a forest that led to darkness. I turned completely around, my heart racing in slight panic. The forest continued towards my left, but rounded off as if I was on a trail to my right. The continuing forest to my left eventually closed the space between it and cliff, making it a dead end in my quest for a way out of here. And the seemed-to-be-path to my right? It rounded as the cliff did, so I could not see beyond that point. Who knew? Maybe there was nothing but a closing over there too. Maybe this was all the island was. Just a giant, rounded spit of land that had nothing but a small patch of forest in the center.

Perhaps that was right…and then again, perhaps not. This place still screamed a familiarity, maybe even from my dreams.

My dreams…that's right. Maybe I was still dreaming. Maybe I was actually just asleep in my hospital bed right now, and I would wake up soon to find myself with my mother and my father, even my obnoxious sister and small feeble little brother. Yes, they would be waiting for me to wake up. I would have to wake up soon right? I wouldn't be stuck here forever would I?

Maybe…I lifted my noticeably bare arm and pinched my arm. A traditional trick, I know, but it worked. At least it proved something: I was awake. I think that's when everything really started to kick in; all of the emotions and awareness, I mean. I was aware that I was alone, and I felt both utterly alone and very scared. It felt like there was no one. Like I was truly alone and abandoned by the world.

You never really think about how much you'll miss home until you are away from it, knowing you'd be away for a long while. I didn't even know if I would ever get back home. I didn't even know if I _could _get back home. The tears started to fall then. I could feel them roll silently down my soft cheeks. They danced one clear, pure diamond at a time.

I lifted my hands to wipe them away. Small, soft pants of breathe came out of my mouth but nothing more. I was usually I loud crier; I actually wailed at moments like this. But I was silent. I guess because I knew no one was here to hear.

I rubbed one of the palms of my hand against my cheek and felt something there. I looked at it for a while—not because I was straining my eyes, my skin is so pale it glowed under the full moon—recognizing it as the scar from when I had came home from my aunt and uncles house. _Yes, _I thought, _after I had that dream…_

"Hey!" came a voice. It sounded like a male's voice, but I wasn't sure. My heart raced, I wasn't alone! I wasn't the only one here anymore!

I whipped around, but I didn't see anything…at least it didn't seem like I was looking at anything. Just then a light flashed across my face, then faded away again past the cliffs. I winced at the pain it caused my nightly-adjusted eyes, and raised a hand to block its brief passing.

"Hello?" it called again. I tried to walk towards the path to my right, believing it was coming from there. However, my legs wouldn't gain balance for some reason, like I was walking on the stilts again. I guessed it was because I had been standing to still for so long.

I stammered along the dirt path, the soft feel of it made my feel tickle. My leg twisted around each other as I tried to keep up. I could still hear it calling, saying 'hello?' and 'who's there?' over and over again. My heart beat even faster. _They can help me home! _I thought then. _They can tell me where I am!_

I tried to hurry towards it, hoping, praying that they were still in the same spot when I got there. I thought about what I was going to do once I got to them. _I'll walk up to them and hug 'em right now, for all I care,_ I concluded after a few possible questions had struck first. I was just so happy; it was starting to flow into tears of joy. I wanted to sprint to the voice, and jump up and down once I got to them. I wasn't going to be alone anymore; I wasn't going to have to stay here forever.

A smile grew winder on my lips as I reached the cornered edge. Just around there, would be my way home, I was sure. I rounded the corner only to find what I had imagined before.

\**End Chapter 2.**/


End file.
